Reminder
by hobbleit
Summary: Written for the SN.TV fic challenge. Why Sam hates Hallowe'en.


**A/N: Here's a fic written for the SN.TV Hallowe'en fic challenge. Why Sam hates Hallowe'en. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

**Reminder by hobbleit**

Sam Winchester hated Hallowe'en. Not because of the tackiness of the holiday, not because he'd been scared as a child by some kid wearing a ghost mask and not because he was in any way a wuss. No, Sam Winchester hated Hallowe'en because he knew what was really out there.

He knew about the ghosts and the demons and the other monsters; things that went bump in the night; things that people would sit around a burning campfire or in a darkened room with only a torch for light and make up stories about. For him; he didn't have to make any stories up; they were all true to him.

When he was younger he would sit and watch all the other kids excitedly plan how they would spend Hallowe'en; what costume they would wear, which houses they would go trick or treating and how much candy they would receive. Their faces lit up with smiles as they thought about the candy. Sam however; couldn't manage to conjure up the excitement about Hallowe'en that they had.

Sam mostly spent his Hallowe'en nights with his brother in whatever lame accommodation they were at this month; their father usually on a hunt somewhere whilst they were forced to sit and wait it out until he came back. Dean never complained really; he would just sit and watch a horror movie on the television, stuffing his face with popcorn before chasing Sam off to bed because the movie would be too scary for him; even though he was ten and not a complete baby as Dean thought.

There was one Hallowe'en that made Sam hate it more than usual. The Hallowe'en when he was twelve.

One of the kids from school was having a party and she'd invited everybody in the class. Sam hadn't wanted to go but she had insisted so he relented; desperately hoping his dad would be there to say no so he could get out of it.

"Dean," Sam called out as he entered the small place they were staying at.

"Yeah?" Dean called out from some where; Sam thought it was the kitchen so he headed there. He found Dean with his head in the refrigerator.

"Is dad home?" Sam asked expectantly.

"Nope, he's one a hunt," Dean replied and Sam deflated. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been invited to a party tonight."

"Cool," was Dean's reply. "Where is it?"

"At some kid from school's house. I don't have to go if you don't want me too."

"Why wouldn't I want you to not go?" Dean asked. "You should go, make some friends like you're always dying to do. Just bring me back some candy," he said with a grin.

"But I don't have a costume," Sam protested.

"Then think of something. Go and buy a mask or better yet; just go as yourself because that's scary enough."

Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother. "You suck," he told him. Dean just laughed it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end Sam had just bought a mask and worn some ripped up old clothes (wasn't like he had a hard time finding those) to go as a zombie. It wasn't the best costume but it would have to do. A little while later he found himself at the stupid party with a bunch of kids from his class plus the older brother of the girl who was hosting the party.

He could not be more bored; Sam thought as he stood in a corner and tried not to be noticed. However that didn't work as he was noticed by the girl's brother; who promptly walked over to him.

"Hey kid," he said, "Why are you standing in a corner all alone?"

"No reason," Sam replied.

"It's 'cos the party's lame isn't it?" The teenager asked; not waiting for an answer he continued, "Do you want to see something really cool?"

"And what would that be?" Sam asked; trying to sound as casual as he could.

"A friend of mine was telling me about this house a couple of blocks away that's supposed to be haunted. A few of us were gonna head over there and see if we can communicate with the spirit."

"Yeah right," Sam scoffed. He would have heard if there was anywhere in this town haunted. "I don't believe you."

"It's true. Look, you don't have to come but most of your little friends are gonna come. It'll be a lot of fun of you don't pee your pants with the terror."

Sam rolled his eyes. He'd only known about the existence of ghosts and monsters a couple of years; since Dean had revealed that they were real, but he wasn't scared of them the way he used to be. He knew it was just a stupid prank on the part of the dumb teenagers to scare the little kids.

"Fine," he agreed. "I just gotta go and get something first," he said before heading to the kitchen to find the salt. He was just being prepared, like a good little boy scout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It turned out the house wasn't even scary looking in the slightest. It was a modern building; not quite the setting he had imagined when he was told it was a haunted house. However; he played along for the moment.

"There was once a woman who lived here," one of the teens started to tell them the obviously fake story. "And she had this lover, right, who murdered her and now she haunts this house looking for men to kill."

"Why did he kill her?" A frightened girl asked.

"Because she tried to end the affair but he didn't want that so he slit her throat and threw her down the stairs before she could tell him to leave," Sam rolled his eyes at this story; it was so clichéd it wasn't even funny. He kept quiet thought and waited to see where it was heading.

"How about we try to talk to her?" Another of the guys said as he pulled out a ouija board. The other kids gasped in excitement at the thought of communing with a spirit. Sam didn't share their enthusiasm; he knew exactly how dangerous spirits could be, he'd seen his dad beat up enough by angry ghosts. "If there is anybody there can you please get in touch," The guy said and feigned shock when the pointer "moved." Sam could see he was doing it himself. Rolling his eyes once more, Sam walked out of the room.

For some reason he found himself heading up towards the attic; he didn't know why, maybe he just wanted a little peace and quiet for a while. He sat in the dark and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a dark figure standing in front of him. It was definitely a spirit but not the one from the dumb story. It was a man for starters.

Sam gasped and pulled the salt from his pocket. Clutching it tightly he slowly stood up and prepared to run. The spirit had other ideas, however and Sam felt himself being lifted from the ground and he moaned in pain as he hit the wall on the opposite side of the room. Winded and gasping; Sam attempted to stand but it hurt too much. He could feel everything start to go dark and he prepared himself for the worst before he heard a very familiar voice.

"Get the hell away from him you son of a bitch," Dean's voice had never been so welcome. He opened his eyes to see his brother throwing salt at the spirit before running over to Sam. "Are you okay?" He asked; his voice filled with worry. "Come on let's get you out of here," he said once Sam nodded. He grabbed Sam under the arms and lifted him out of the attic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was it?" Sam asked later; when they were back at home. Dean had gone out to take care of the spirits remains but returned a little while later.

"It was just a guy who didn't move on," Dean replied. "I've been watching that house for a while; thought something might be haunting the place."

"You were right," Sam yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. "Those guys said it was haunted but I didn't believe them.

"And yet you took salt with you."

"I was just being prepared," he sighed.

"You'll make a good hunter, Sammy," Dean told him as he wrapped a blanket over his shoulders. "Now get some sleep."

Sam hated Hallowe'en. It wasn't just a holiday of candy and costumes, not when you lived the life his family did. Hallowe'en was just another reminder of the evil out there. The same kind of evil that killed his mother; that turned his father from a loving husband and dad into an obsessed hunter; hell bent on revenge.

It was a reminder of a life he could never truly escape.


End file.
